Stargate 4th Series: Unity S01 E01
by Deval96
Summary: S01 E01: The Pre-Emptive Strike  This is my own personal 4th series of Stargate which takes place at the time SGU stopped. It goes under the impression that Atlantis still had enough power to return to the Pegasus Galaxy and continue as normal there.


Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

I suggest watching or reading the summary to the SG1 episode: 2001, season 5 episode 10

Episode 1: The Pre-emptive Strike Part 1

Prelude:

This is my own personal 4th series of Stargate which takes place at the time SGU stopped. It goes under the impression that Atlantis still had enough power to return to the Pegasus Galaxy and continue as normal there.

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>Antarctica, January 2011, 3 man journey over the continent.<p>

"It's Beautiful isn't it?" Came the young voice of the New Zealander Michael Banks.

"You realise you've said that every time we've reached the top of a hill for the past hundred K's, (A K is 1000m for you Americans reading this) right?" Said Aaron, his older brother.

"Yeah but this time you can see the ocean!" Replied Damien, their old high school friend, in agreement with Michael.

"Look, you can even see McMurdo Statio-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Mid sentence the ice below Michael gave way revealing a small crevice.

"Michael? Michael can you hear me?" Aaron shouted.

The crevice however, was not a naturally forming one, after the initial shock Michael stood up and looked around; he was in a room with high black textured walls that had rounded corners. It was completely empty except for one bizarre looking object on one of the walls. "Yeah I'm fine, send down the rope." He replied as he cautiously walked towards it.

Michael had never seen anything like it before, and decided to investigate, in the centre there appeared to be a small window of sorts, as he moved in closer the entire thing jumped out at him, grabbing hold of his head. With a high pitched humming noise it was all over within seconds, leaving Michael on the ground unconscious.

About 20 minutes later he awoke to the overwhelmingly loud sound of a helicopter. "your gonna' be fine, just a bump on the head, were 10 minutes out from Scott's base, from there you're going to be taken to Christchurch hospital." Said the medic currently wrapping bandages around Michaels head.

* * *

><p>1 Week later.<p>

"Dammit Sir! I'm the one who should be on that ship; I'm the one who should be getting that promotion"

"look, David, I'm not saying you don't deserve the promotion, or that you won't be getting it further down the line, but _General_ Young is the one there, and the higher ups think hes done one hell of a job, once hes out of stasis hes getting that promotion." Replied General Jack O'Neill, getting slightly irritated with Talford's tone. "Now if you don't mind, I was about to start my first overseas holiday in 10 years!" He reminded the man, leaving Colonel Talford in his own office as he left the room.

But being the man he was, he couldn't get far down the hall without someone 'urgently' needing to talk to him. "Ahh, Sir-" Col. Carter began barely being able to get two words of before she was cut off.

"Carter if the worlds not about to be blown up, I don't wanna hear it." Jack not even bothering to turn around, as he walked of down the corridor in the pentagon.

"General-"

"10 years Carter! Have you ever been to New Zealand? The people there fish 24/7!" Came the now enthusiastic voice of O'Neill, Just as he entered the elevator. "Bye bye now."

"Yes Sir" Sam whispered to herself with a disappointed look on her face.

* * *

><p>A few km out from the Auckland marina, jack found himself in the presence of four other customers of the fishing charter boat.<p>

"So what's it like being a general?" Enquired the boat captain, coming up from the bottom floor of the small yacht.

The five men waited anxiously, it's not every day you meet a 5 star general from the United States Air force, but before they could get the answer from jack, his phone started to ring.

"Daniel you got 1 minute before my phone goes in the ocean!"

"Jack-we-found-an-Ancient-Repository!" Shouted Jackson in the way he does when hes all too excited. "In Antarctica, Dr. Lee thinks there's evidence that someone used it recently, and the only person who's been down there and come out unconscious was some 22 year old kid."

"Yeah, so?" Jack barely listening.

"He lives in New Zealand, Barely 20 miles from your hotel, and you're the one who's had all the experience with it."

"Don't remind me" He replied, trying not to think back to the past 2 times it nearly killed him. "Yeah alright, ill go see him tomorrow morning."

It was O'Neill's first time in New Zealand, so he didn't mind too much having to take a detour.

* * *

><p>"Well Howdy Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be the mother of a one... hand on a sec..." Pulling out a piece of paper he quickly scanned it looking for the name, "There it is... Michael Banks, Would you?"<p>

The woman who looked to be about 50 simply replied; "Hes in the garage." Apparently she didn't seem fazed by the fact there was a five star general in uniform asking about her son, and just walked back inside.

The slowly opening garage door tempted his patience, so naturally he bent over to take a look inside, the first thing he saw was a small boat, the next was a tall – young looking guy about 6 foot 3" working on something at a bench, of course his attention went right back to the boat.

"Watchya doin?" he enquired curiously.

"No offence, but I don't think a Military general would have the scientific and mathematical education to understand anything I say about this device." Michael replied, without so much as turning his head to take a glimpse of jack.

"Well... yeah... but how do you no I'm a general? Or even with the military? You haven't taken one look at me." He replied Trying to get the boy to admit he could read minds.

Michael just pointed at the window which in turn reflected of his dads Prius to reveal jacks head and upper torso.

"Yeah I knew that." Jack said quietly. "I'm General Jack O'Neill." After of a long silence with jack staring at the boat, he suddenly remember why he was here, "So Michael, let's talk about Antarctica."

"It's Mike, and Sure why not," he replied, finally putting down the device.

"That room that you fell into, did you happen to touch anything while in there?"

"I already told the medics, I was fine from the fall, but when I got up and looked at the thing on the wall it grabbed me, there was a bunch of bright and colourful lights, and the next thing I know I'm in a chopper. But of course they didn't believe me, it didn't grab anyone else when they touched it, apparently I was just delirious from the fall."

"And there aren't any strange Latin-like words appearing in your head? You're still speaking perfect English? I See you have the urge to build random things"

"No, no strange words, but there have been a few symbols. You see when i woke up in hospital a few days later I could do math, like really really complicated math! I did graduate high school top of my class for physics, math, and chemistry, but this stuff was years ahead of anything we have today. I went online and searched for the most complicated mathematical equation I could find, I solved it in a minute flat."

"Well that's a new one." Jack said to himself, not trying to give away any classified information... yet.

"It was aliens wasn't it?" Mike said after some thought, starting to put the pieces together.

"Oh?"

"Well super advanced math, Mysterious building/device, and a General showing up at my front door, not that hard to figure out."

"Riiight... Close, but good guess! Here I have some documents for you to sign." He said as he pulled out some papers from his briefcase

Mike took a brief look at the document and singed it, not really fussing to much about it, he was always up for an adventure. Little did he know this was far beyond anything he could have imagined.

Suddenly without warning a bright blue-ish white light enveloped the two of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

A few second later Sam was shaking his hand and greeting him with her famous smile. "Welcome to the Odyssey Mr. Banks, My name is Col. Samantha Carter."

"Ohhhkay then... I'm still in a comma aren't I? I _must _be dreaming." Mike said with somehow a look of horror, Surprise and optimism on his face as he took a look around the bridge.

But before any questions could be answered warning alarms went off and major Gantt reported 12 unidentified ships dropped out of hyperspace.

"Raise Shields!" shouted Col. Carter, and just in time too.

"Ma'am were under fire, shields are holding." Reported by Lt. Erikson

"Return fire at the forward ships, Asgard beams and all forward rail guns! Get me an open comm. link between the SGC and homeworld Security, Now!" Commanded Col. Carter in a hurry.

Although she had been in command of a ship many times before, jack had never actually seen her in action and was taking the opportunity to watch her at work. Just the same as Mike, who appeared to be enjoying the whole experience.

After about half a minute of concentrated fire, the first of the unknown enemy ships went down.

"Colonel I have General Landry and General Vidrine from the pentagon online." Reported major Gantt.

"Generals; were under fire from 12 unknown enemy ships, shields are holding for now but that won't last long, even with our ZPM on board. We've managed to take out 1 ship with all our combined fire power. Request Backup immediately Sirs."

"Colonel," Spoke Vidrine, "The Hammond is being prepared now, and we are contacting the Chinese and Russian governments to get the Sun Tzu and the Gorbachev launched."

Now Landry Spoke, "Were organising a fleet of 302's to be prepared and launched from the ground."

"Thanks you Sirs, Carter Out." Carter was in slightly less of a panic now, seeing as how effective the odysseys shields were and that they had reinforcements on the way she could relax for a second, for a second.

Then Erikson reported in; "There launching smaller craf- I'm picking up several more hyperspace windows. 8 total."

With that note, sparks began to fly. "Shields are down to 60%!" Shouted major Gantt.

"Keep Firing, Launch 302's!" Carter was now panicking even more than before, so much so she had completely forgotten about her guest, when he spoke up.

"Ahh, if I may, how much power does this ship use?" Mike said, thinking of his device down in his garage. Most people would be panicking, or atleast a little nervous, but mike was fine, thinking to himself 'these people must know what they are doing, I'll be fine.'

"What? Why? Uhm about 1500 Giga watts with a ZPM." Carter replied, interested in why he would be asking such a thing at this moment.

"Well that's interesting, do you have the capability to do that teleporting thing, which you did earlier, still? I have a device that I was working on, if my theories are correct it should produce about 600 Giga watts by drawing energy from a theoretical subspace." He answered, thinking the extra power could help.

"Are you saying you actually built a ZPM?" Carter Exclaimed.

"Well if a ZPM is a device that draws power from subspace, then yes. It's not tested yet but it should work, can you teleport me down?"

"Wow. We can beam you out but not back in with our shields up. We can get the Hammond to beam you up, they could use the power buff as well, ill inform Colonel Simons. Are you ready?" she said, still in disbelief.

And with those words he was gone.

"Carter?" jack questioned.

"Sir, if he actually built a ZPM... In his garage! Of all places, this could be huge."

As more sparks flew Gantt reported shields were down to 30% and that the enemy had taken no more casualties. Whenever one ship at the front was about to lose shields, it would retreat back and hide behind the rest of the fleet.

30 more seconds went by before the Chinese ship the Sun Tzu entered orbit, taking the forward bow side of the odyssey to try and block as much enemy fire as possible without blocking the odysseys shot. However without a ZPM onboard, she was doing far less damage, and her shields were lowering much faster.

Meanwhile the Sun Tzu's 302's joined in the dogfight with the enemy fighters, along with the fleet of 302's from the ground, atleast thats was one battle that they had the advantages of numbers in, Cam thought, just as he arrived in one of the 302's from the ground.

"Col. Carter, they still have 19 ships although I am reading most of them having depleted shields, they can't keep this strategy up for much longer." Said Major Gantt, relaying one of the only good pieces of information.

"Do we have any idea who they are yet?" asked carter.

"No Ma'am we do not." Answered Erikson.

"Alright, keep firing, communicate with the Sun Tzu, and concentrate fire. Try and take them down before they can retreat back." She ordered.

With that order the second enemy ship went down, though it was a third shot from the approaching ship; "It's the Hammond!" shouted Gantt.

"Col. Carter, this is Col. Simons, we have your guest and his device aboard. Dr. Novak has determined the device is a ZPM, although it is made out of different materials which is why it is not producing as much power as it can. You may retreat and carry out repairs, we can cover. Simons Out."

"Thank god for the Cavalry aye?" Remarked Jack.

"Get us out of here, Major." Commanded Carter.

"No need Ma'am, they're retreating." Countered Major Gantt.

* * *

><p>Col. Carter, Col Simons, Col. Huang and General O'Neill all beamed into a conference room at the pentagon.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Questioned General Landry.

Carter replied with "We don't know Sir, We didn't receive any transmissions, they just showed up and opened fire, I think we were lucky we got caught with the Odyssey in the air, and that they underestimated our strength."

"Actually that is not true." Stated Col. Huang, the commander of the Sun Tzu, "One of our 302's managed to pick up a transmission between the ships just before they left, I was too busy with damage control at the time to report it, but it appears that they are Achen sirs."

"Who?" Asked one of the international representatives. They all must have been thinking it, but only the Italian ambassador spoke out.

"Bunch of really boring bad guys." Answered jack with a bit of a smirk.

"SG-1 ran into them about 10 years ago now, we actually know very little about them, but we disconnected all ties with them after we discovered they virtually wiped-out the population of a planet and took it over for agriculture. We havnt heard from them since." Carter informed the room.

"But why would they attack us?" General Vidrine asked, knowing no one had an answer, "and also why did the Gorbachev not show up? If they hadn't decided to run they could very well have destroyed both the odyssey and the Sun Tzu whose shields were failing."

"Please General, sit down." The Russian ambassador began to answer, "the Gorbachev was about to take off, and for the very first time let me remind you, when one of the sublight engines failed at 50 metres, and it began to fall. There was considerable damage to the hull and systems."

"Well I guess that was just bad timing," Said President Haze. "What about this kid from NZ?"

"Somehow he has gained mathematical and Scientific knowledge from the repository without experiencing any of the bad effects, however it doesn't look like hes been given information about the ancients or any other information that is usually found in those things." Col. Carter replied. "if he continues to experience none of the bad effects and retains the knowledge he could ptentially single handily advance the human race hundreds of years, even on top of all that we have already gained from the stargate."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

A few days later.

After a brief recess international politcal leaders from all over the world sat back down in their places, to continue the debate on future activities.

US President Henry Haze restarted the meeting by standing and hushing down the crowd; "My fellow political leaders of earth, today we stand at a cross roads. You have all been briefed for the last two hours on the circumstances that have brought us here, but it is time we discuss what we are going to do about it. About 3 months ago my political advisors put forward a plan that would involve every free, friendly country on earth in the various activities to do with the Stargate. At the moment the United States controls the Stargate and operates it almost exclusively, we hold 4 of the 5 currently operating battleships with 2 more under construction, and although the Atlantis base is made up of an international contingent, it is supplied with and defended using US dollars. In the past we have been lucky to survive with limited resources against a foe such as the Goa'uld, however the Achen could be an even more dangerous enemy as for one; we are their only focus that we know of, unlike with the Goa'uld who had countless Enemies. Alone we may not be able to resist forever so I am calling for the full financial and military support of every country represented here today, Major Davis, if you will."

"Thank you Mr President," Replied Major Davis, as he stood up to the podium. "This plan requires a unanimous decision from all governments. If it is put in place it will see the establishment of a new, much larger SGC whose location has not been decided upon as of yet, it will see the establishment of a new military organisation which will serve no single country, but the entire plant, It will see the pooling of resources into a new fleet of battleships and a much larger SG personnel contingent." By now the international dignitaries were stirring in their seats, all thinking how much this cost will, But Major Davis continued. "Each government will still run its own internal affairs, but when it comes to ALL international affairs they must comply with the new Homeworld Governments ruling. The first order of business though will be to turn the SGC into a International Base. There are 3 potential locations; in the middle of the dessert in Egypt, in the outback in Australia, or an underwater base in the Mediterranean/pacific/or Caribbean. No matter which option takes place, a system of satellites equipped with Asgard Sensors and beams will be launched into low earth orbit, these satellites will communicate with each other and will provide transport for all SGC personnel from all over the world into and out of the base. Once these two projects are well under way the third order of business will be to unite large proportions of the worlds finance and funnel it into building a new fleet for earths defence and for strategic operations throughout the milky way and Pegasus galaxies, this fleet will consist of 20 Daedalus class ships, 3 Carrier class ships including the one already under way in the united states, 2 Dreadnaughts which are a brand new class of ship just of the drawing board, and the Flagship-the most ambitious project yet."

"Thank you Major Davis," said the president standing back up to the podium. "No one expects this to be an easy transition, or even that everyone here will agree to it, but I assure you the people of this planet, and even of this galaxy will be better off when it is complete. Please go and consult with your own governments, and decide on whether or not this is the best course of action but before you leave, may I see all those in favour of Project Unity to go ahead please stand." He wasn't expecting many people at all to stand, given the magnitude of the agreement, but he was expecting atleast a dozen of the hundred or so leaders here. He was never so happy to be wrong.

After a few seconds the entire conference room erupted as everyone stood in unison. Then Dmitry Medvedev, the Russian President, stepped forward, addressing the US president. "Mr. President, I think I speak for all people of earth when I say; this project has been a long time coming."

* * *

><p>Just as Major Davis was about to announce the meeting as over, Col. Caldwell beamed into the room, standing right next to president Haze he whispered something into the president's ear and then addressed the room. "We may have to put a halt on the new SGC project for a while, were going to need as many ships as possible. I have just returned from Atlantis and I had orders to scout the Achen confederation planets as we know the location of 1 and the approximate location on their homeworld. The news is not good, as we dropped out of hyperspace at one of the suspected planets we were immediately fired upon by 13 ships, just as we were leaving we picked up energy signatures from the planet's surface that were gaining altitude, these energy signatures were consistent with the ships that attacked earth and of those already in orbit over their planet." He took a long pause, struggling to come up with the next sentence. "There were over 700 hundred of them."<p>

*montage of all the different things happening*

After the Initial shock wore of, everybody was put to work, specialists were flown in from around the world to all the ship factories, the 2 in the US, the 1 in France, 2 in China, 1 in Russia, 1 in Japan, and a third one being built in the US which when finished should be able to build the huge Flagship being planned, or two 304-sized ships at once.

The repairs to the Gorbachev were made, the Chinese's second ship, the Manchuria, was rushed into service, the joint French-British Ship, The Dover, and the US Phoenix were finished, and the first Carrier class ship, The Arcturus, was done which can hold up to 40 302's and 3 transport ships which are small passenger craft that have stealth, shields, and very fast sublight engines designed to take troops into key ground positions and into enemy hangar bays quickly and undetected.

200 of the very best pilots from over the world were given security clearance, briefed, and then extensively trained on all things to do with the X302.

In just a month earth had doubled its fleets and therefore power, but still no one wanted to be an earthling the day the Achen decided to come back.


End file.
